Catch Me If You Can
by Cabugan06
Summary: WARNING: Some OCs and a bit of OOC "I don't," "Want to be," "Partners with that idiot!" When two heated rivals of the past become partners in a case involving the most wanted serial killer in London.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Sup guys? Since I am not well-acquainted with the publishing system in this site, I'm having a bit of publishing-problems so bear with me! But worry not! I am learning bit by bit.

I am kinda new here so I'm having troubles with the system going on here... ((Then maybe after getting used to it, I maybe procrastinating again)) But I'll avoid that ((probably)). I've seen so many fanfics of Hetalia and why not do a fanfic too with some mystery? If anything goes off or OOC, my deepest apologies ((Point it out to me and I'll try not doing it again to the next chapters.)) I don't own Hetalia nor the poem nor some places mentioned here only the OCs and plot are mine! So sit back and relax, prepare a cup of tea/soda/coffee/whatever beverage with a snack and enjoy!

* * *

_Who killed Cock Robin?  
I, said the Sparrow,  
with my bow and arrow,  
I killed Cock Robin._

_Who saw him die?_  
_I, said the Fly,_  
_with my little eye,_  
_I saw him die._

_Who caught his blood?_  
_I, said the Fish,_  
_with my little dish,_  
_I caught his blood._

_Who'll make the shroud?_  
_I, said the Beetle,_  
_with my thread and needle,_  
_I'll make the shroud._

_Who'll dig his grave?_  
_I, said the Owl,_  
_with my pick and shovel,_  
_I'll dig his grave._

_Who'll be the parson?_  
_I, said the Rook,_  
_with my little book,_  
_I'll be the parson._

_Who'll be the clerk?_  
_I, said the Lark,_  
_if it's not in the dark,_  
_I'll be the clerk._

_Who'll carry the link?_  
_I, said the Linnet,_  
_I'll fetch it in a minute,_  
_I'll carry the link._

_Who'll be chief mourner?_  
_I, said the Dove,_  
_I mourn for my love,_  
_I'll be chief mourner._

_Who'll carry the coffin?_  
_I, said the Kite,_  
_if it's not through the night,_  
_I'll carry the coffin._

_Who'll bear the pall?_  
_We, said the Wren,_  
_both the cock and the hen,_  
_We'll bear the pall._

_Who'll sing a psalm?_  
_I, said the Thrush,_  
_as she sat on a bush,_  
_I'll sing a psalm._

_Who'll toll the bell?_  
_I said the Bull,_  
_because I can pull,_  
_I'll toll the bell._

_All the birds of the airfell a-sighing and a-sobbing, when they heard the bell toll for poor Cock Robin._

**Nigel's POV**  
*Ahem* _I am Nigel Parkinson, Director of the Mercury Gazette after I threw Willard James, the former director, out of his place and now it's rightfully mine. Mercury Gazette is MY newspaper company hence, the names "Mercury" which is the messenger god known for his intellect and "gazette" meaning newspaper. But then, all my glorious achievements were all put to trash as I was killed... This is my story..._

**{April 24, 9:50 PM**  
**Rm. 412, Dandelion Apartment**  
**London, England}**  
A knock on the door was heard. Opening, it revealed a young woman.

"Good evening, Mr. Parkinson." The woman greeted. The woman looked around his 20's.

"Good evening to you too. You must be...?" Nigel scratched his neck as the woman tightened her grip on the papers.

"I was the one who submitted my résumé to you and you asked me to come here at 21:45." The woman looked at her watched.

"Ah right. You're already late! Why would you be this late?!"

The woman apologized. "If I'm going to forgive you and your tardiness, you must serve me!" I yelled at her.

The woman nodded and entered my apartment. She observed the structure of my apartment. "Did you brought the documents?"

Looking at her, she nodded. "Make me some tea!" I shouted at her. She went to the kitchen and made tea. '_Looks like I'm going to have some fun tonight..._' Looking at my watch, it was already 21:53. She appeared beside me as she placed the tea on the table. I picked up the cup and drank it. But I felt weird. I was already unconscious... I died because of THAT woman...

_"Goodbye, Little Cock Robin..." Is what I last heard._


	2. An Unfateful Day for the Detectives

**{April 26, 10:30 AM  
London Police Station  
London, England}  
**_ My name is Francis Bonnefoy, detective at the London Police Station. 28 years old and still single though I'm looking for a hot lady~ ;) (Please... Give me a call at- /punched by author/) *Ahem* I've spent my whole (bittersweet...) 9 years at the London Police Station and I'm considered already the Hot Dog of London!_

"Francis Bonnefoy! Are you slacking off again?!" shouted by Ludwig  
"Ohohohoho Ludwig~ if you get too mad you'll have high blood again!" Francis mockingly said.  
"Don't-" Ludwig was cut off of Francis.  
"How's your albino brother? Don't tell me you've already decided to send him to the asylum! How about your father? Is he still alive? He looks rather young despite his age!" Francis said as Ludwig rolled his eyes  
"Francis I-" Again, he was cut off by Francis.  
"Hush, hush! Luddy, I know how you feel... But having high blood, take some of your unopened pills!" Francis pointed at Ludwig's pocket, much to his surprise.  
"Hov did you-?!" He averted his attention from his pills to Francis.  
"Ohohohoho~ oh Luddy, I was only fooling you! You should already take your pills." Francis mocked.

"Get. Back. To. VORK! Und it's Chief Ludwig! Give some respect Francis!" The slam of the door echoed through the office.

Francis stuck out his tongue childishly. "Hmph, meanie!" Footsteps were approaching Francis as the voice spoke.

"You are far too idiotic to high blood Chief Ludwig."

Francis sassily turned around and saw a Arthur pissed off. "I'm just reminding him to take his pills. He's having high blood again because of work."

"Don't sweet talk me. You were doing it to not be in trouble like last time, (you BAKA) moron."

**Francis's POV**  
_This is Arthur Kirkland, also a detective like me. My 'dear, dear' (classy-jerk) Childhood rival! I love making fun of him up until now; he seeks for revenge that's why he also became a detective. Artie considers himself a gentleman but to tell you the truth, he's a drunkard (drunk and a bastard) but hey! He's one of those Hot Dogs of London! Along with me of course~!_

"Tch, I'm wasting my time on a wanker. I've got other cases to solve rather being with you." Arthur went away without looking back. "Ohonhonhon~ He's still such an idiot..."  
"But surely-" Francis thought.  
"I don't-" = Arthur  
"Want to be-" = Francis  
'_Partners with that idiot._' = Both thought.

===================  
WHITE FRAME  
===================

Ludwig slammed the papers on his desk. "I, nov, officially assign you two as partners!"

Francis and Arthur shivered in fear. "WTF?! Chief, you've got to be serious!" Arthur blurted.

"Y-you're possibly drunk, aren't you boss? Ohohoho... April Fool's Day was weeks ago!" Francis was able to stuttered out. Ludwig pointed at his own face. "Can't you identify a face like zhis? You two are our top detectives und thinking I vas joking?!" Ludwig looked at them dead in the eye.

'_Our hypotheses weren't correct...!_' Francis and Arthur were sweating and shivering.

"Cut your drama-rama! It's only for zhis case!" Ludwig showed them the details. "Killer Sparrow...?" Francis and Arthur saw the murdered victims in the crime scenes.

"Recently, he came back. He killed a director of zhe Mercury Gazette und zhe president of the Corpationem." Ludwig rubbed his temples in irritation.

Arthur picked up the file and studied thoroughly. "Well he did disappeared 8 years ago... But how are you certain that he was the one who killed them?"

"Look at zhe victims. Observe zhem very closely. Zhey have one zhing in common." Francis and Arthur observed the pictures of the victims.

"Did he left his signature card?" Francis said in a hesitant tone. "Quite. So Arthur, observed anything?" Ludwig litted a cigar from his pocket."Hmm.. Let me observe further..." Arthur was sweating and shivering. Ludwig looked at Arthur with emotionless eyes as Arthur was sweating and shaking.

"Or you already know you lost to Francis' observation?" Arthur jumped in surprise about what he heard. "What?! #$% no!" Francis quietly laughed at him.

"Quiet you git!" Arthur observed very carefully and noticed something. "A card?" Ludwig blew off some smoke from his nostrils while listening to Arthur. "Observe zhe card carefully."

"The card has the poem 'Who Killed Cock Robin?!'" Ludwig leaned in forward. "Vhat else?" Arthur read the note. "It has a black sparrow." Ludwig snapped his fingers. "You got zhat right! Zhat is his trademark! He leaves zhe poem, 'Who Killed Cock Robin?' Vith a black sparrow on to his victims! Good observation Arthur!" He lifted his head and crossed his arms as his victory as Francis crossed his arms lazily.

"First victim, Nigel Parkinson, Director of zhe Mercury Gazette, 30 years old. Died out of poison at his apartment at exactly 21:00 of 24th of April. Next victim is zhe company president, Samuel Anderson, 54 years old and Anne Drew, 23 years old, private secretary of Samuel. Died of bombing at the Corpationem at 12:35 yesterday." Ludwig litted another cigar.

"Take note you idiots, Killer Sparrow's victims are usually random like 8 years ago. Ve don't knov vho's zhe next victim. One of us could be zhe next to #$% die." Ludwig patted his cigar and continued to smoke. "So, I vant zhe two of you to get along und solve zhis crap outta! I don't vant to hear all your girlish excuses und dramas! Und I want you two to get Killer Sparrow's identity! Ya two hear me?!" Francis and Arthur just gulped. "Try to back out from zhis case, I'll send you two home crying! UNDERSTAND KIRKLAND AND BONNEFOY?!" Ludwig shouted in a stoic voice.

"Yes sir!" Arthur and Francis marched out of the office without another word.


	3. Case 1 - Purple Lips (Observation)

**{April 27, 6:00**  
**Trafalgar Square}**  
Arthur looked to his left and right. "Tch! That Blondie wanker is late! It's already past 5 o'clock!" Arthur got his phone and called Francis.

**{Bedroom**  
**Francis' House}**  
(Drunkard eyebrows idiot is calling. Drunk-)((_Francis' special ringtone for Arthur BTW ^^;;_))

"#$&#! Why do you have to #&#* % ruin my sleep?! I'll sue you for #$%# waking me up you %$#a!" Francis rambled on.  
"You git! It's Arthur! Have you forgotten we were going to the crime scene?!" Arthur yelled on the phone.  
"Like I give a $ ^#$% about! Let me sleep %#$*#2 $ Arthur!" Francis slammed his phone and went back to sleep.  
"That git dare to slam his phone off me?!" Arthur sigh.

**Arthur's POV**  
_That wanker is ridiculous! I cannot believe he can drop this case in return of sleeping! Wait, I forgot that he isn't a morning person... Well, it's wonderful he isn't here either. If I take on this case, then I could be promoted to a higher ranking and boss Francis around! Why didn't I thought of that?! I'm an idiot for not realizing this!_

Arthur cheered on and continued to go to the crime scene alone.

**{Meanwhile back at Francis' house...}**  
'_He didn't call again. I'm sure that he WILL call again. I know him but this is not unusual_ ((this made no sense))... _I thought he is THAT desperate to see me that's why he scheduled it early..._'

Francis looked at his ceiling. "Maybe he has another motive and wanted to be promoted... That's a possibility. Well to put it simply, I cannot allow my Childhood "friend" to do that to revenge on me. *sigh* I really hate mornings... He must've scheduled this early on purpose... GAH! I hate him so much!"

=========================  
AT THE CRIME SCENE  
=========================

**{April 27, 6:12 AM**  
**Rm. 412, Dandelion Apartments}**

As Arthur opened the door to the crime scene, he heard footsteps an old woman walking pass him. He tried to reach out to the old woman and the old woman finally turned around. "Excuse me!" Arthur called out the old woman. As she turn around, he saw two bags on both of her hands. "Do you remember anything happened in that apartment on April 24?"

The old woman glanced at the room. "If I can remember a bit, that man was shouting very loud as of like scolding someone. He was very loud that even it disturbed my husband's sleep."

"Then, did you see anyone pass by that room?" The old woman shook. "Unfortunately, I stayed only inside of my apartment... "

"What's in those bags by the way? Are they heavy? I could help you."  
The old woman shook her head. "I just shopped at the market for tomorrow's food. They aren't that heavy. Thank you for your kindness though." Arthur smiled. "Ah, I see. Thank you for your time." Arthur went away from the old woman.

"Who are you, young man?"  
Arthur glanced at the old woman.

"... A passerby that is all." And they both separated ways.

Arthur went inside the apartment and saw how it was still left for them to investigate but without the body. "How considerate of them.."  
Arthur sighed. "I should get to work then..." He observed the room's arrangement. As he was concentrating ((very hard)), hands trailed on his mouth. Arthur muffled and tried to fight. Arthur kicked the person in the groin.  
"# %#$ Arthur... You kicked my balls!" Francis fell and whined on his groins.  
"It's your fault you git! It's common sense that if you do something so creepy that person will kick you out of self-defense." Arthur got back to examine the room.  
"Aren't you going to help your partner?!" Francis whined still holding his painful 'thing'.  
"I don't want to touch your dirty hand. You must've not taken a shower in your hurrying." Arthur mercilessly said. "Ohohoho~ You figured out I didn't even take a shower~?" Arthur jumped in surprised.  
"Tch! You smell so rot like a dead rat or something dead now! Now, shut your big dirty pathetic mouth! I'm trying to examine this!" Arthur left Francis on the floor and went around the crime scene.

"He still is an idiot..." Francis got up and followed Arthur.  
"I thought I ruined your beauty sleep?" Arthur checked the table near the couch.  
"You could say I'm lying if I said 'it's my job.'" Francis checked the drawers.  
"Hmph, you're correct. Knowing you for years, you usually don't care about your job." Arthur said without averting his eyes off on a dirt near a flower-pot.  
Francis chuckled while examining some random papers. "I take that as a compliment even if it's an insult."

"Then don't." Arthur annoyingly said, a moment of silence between the two.

Francis snickered and broke the silence. "Because you might be missing me so much that you'd probably tell Chief and charge over to my flat."  
Arthur jumped in surprised. "In your #$% dreams! I even planned to do this case without you!" Arthur shoved Francis."*sigh* You're acting like a 5-year-old... When will you mature Artie-boy?"  
"When WILL you stop being A MORON Francey-pant?!" Francis and Arthur continued to argue.

"This arguing will take us nowhere! We must stop and just c-c-c-coo-cooper... Wo-wo-wor- t-t-t..." Francis can't say the '_**Word**_'.  
"Work together?" Arthur connected.  
"No you Caterpillar Brows," Arthur is really pissed.  
"Er w-you need to *bat for the other team!"  
Arthur punched Francis. "What the heck?! Do you even know what you're saying?! You bloody GIT! How dare you! I'll kick your groins again!"  
Francis tried to calm Arthur while evading his punches and kicks. "No, no what I mean is... T-travail d'équipe. Oui! Travial d'equipe! We just need **Travail d'equipe!" Arthur just stared in awe as a sign of giving up what Francis meant.  
"Let's... Just work... I don't give a crap anymore..." Arthur left Francis... Again. '_He doesn't know. He mustn't know __**THAT**__ word... My pride as this story's second protagonist's villain will lose if he finds out..._' Francis thought and continued to explore the crime scene.

* * *

*Bat for the other team - Francis meant that Arthur's got enough appeal to lure Killer Sparrow out. ((No offence please... He was only looking for another word for 'THAT' but ended up messing it up))

*Travail d'equipe ((My deepest apologies if the French translation is wrong. If there are French people out there, feel free to correct me...)) - Francis can't simply say 'Work together/cooperate' in English...


	4. Case 1 - Purple Lips (Invs Pt1)

Aaaaaaghhh! It's been awhile since I've published this late chapter! I've had a very busy week and couldn't publish this chapter... *sigh* I can publish new chapters every Saturday AND Sunday. Friday can be but alot of rush during Fridays so if I'm publishing on a Friday, it'll be once a week depending on my schedule. Sorry for the inconvience! ^^;;

* * *

Arthur reached to his phone in his pocket. "Oh yeah, before I went inside here, I met an old woman and asked a few questions. I recorded everything what we talked about." Arthur threw his phone to Francis.  
"What kind of phone is this? It's so old! Ancient phones are nothing compared to touch screens nowadays!" Francis held Arthur's cell phone in a gross manner.  
"Shut up you git! Be thankful that I even thought to share you what I investigated a bit!" Arthur shouted at him as Francis listened to the record.  
"The victim was poisoned right?" Francis questioned.  
"Yes, cyanide was used according to the victim's file." Arthur examined the cup.  
"According to the recording, someone must've been here. Of course why would he scold if there was no one here? Killer Sparrow must've visit the victim and poisoned him. But how did he poison him? What is their relationship with one another that allowed the victim let Killer Sparrow enter his apartment?" Francis pointed out.  
"... The question about their relationship is our lacking information. The poisoning part, I already knew how he poisoned him." Arthur showed Francis the cup. "Killer Sparrow must've been on good terms with Parkinson. Very considerate of him to make tea and put cyanide in it then Parkinson was poisoned instant death as to that result, Nigel Parkinson's lips turned purple."  
Francis nodded in agreement. "Exactly! As expected from you, Mr. Fuzzy-brows~ but what do you think is their relationship?"

"What is his reason behind it?"

Arthur nodded in agreement. "You're right. We have yet Killer Sparrow's alibi and we still have some questions. You ask around." Arthur gave his recorder to Francis.  
"What? Me? Only me?!" Francis asked in a surprised voice.  
Arthur smacked Francis. "I've already contributed to this investigation. It's your turn now!"  
Francis lazily took the recorder. "Fine. Then, I'll be going on rounds." Francis left. '_Our investigation is halfway completed. When this is done, I'm going to the pub~ Killer Sparrow, we're going to catch you!_' Francis went on excitedly.

After a couple of minutes of walking, he spotted two ladies chatting along the corridors. "I've heard that Nigel was found dead 2 days ago."  
The lady in red nodded. "He must've been punished by the murderer for overthrowing the former director." The ladies nodded.  
"Ohonhonhonhon~ Good day ladies~" Francis kissed their hands. "Oh my! Such a well-mannered man!" The lady in green blushed.  
"Ohonhonhon~ flattering. What were you two charming birds were talking about?" Francis flattered the ladies.  
"My, my! Haven't you heard? Nigel Parkinson was found dead in his apartment. It is said that he was punished by a murderer!" Francis' eyes widen in surprise.  
"How is that 'punished?'" Francis asked as the two ladies looked at each other.  
"Nigel was originally a secretary. He wanted Willard James', former director, position. Nigel did everything to overthrow him until he scammed Willard and was fired from his position. The company gave the position to Nigel."  
"Oh yes! Nigel was also a rude man! Shouting his employee yesterday and even ordering the employee around!"  
Francis' ear twitched. "His employee came by?"  
The lady in red nodded. "The employee came by his apartment around 21:50 or at some time in the evening and delivered something like documents. We saw him letting his employee in then we heard nothing else."  
Francis was surprised. "Did you see who that employee was?" The lady in red smiled.  
"Ah! That person had a charming face~! She was very charismatic and charming~" '_So maybe Killer Sparrow is-.'_

"A young lady?"

The lady in green interrupted. "The employee was a lady?"  
The lady in red and Francis looked confused. "Yes... Why do you ask?"  
The lady in green was surprised. "But I saw the employee exited and he was young man!"  
The lady in red and Francis were confused by the lady in green's statement. "Are you sure?" The lady in red asked.  
"Of course! I saw his figure but not the face. He had a bit-muscle built and a short brown messy hair into a ponytail!" The lady in red patted the lady in green.  
"Maybe you actually saw a female not male. No male will have such ridiculous hair! Except for this gentleman~" This caused Francis to think a lot in who was lying and telling the truth. Instead he ended the conversation with a fake smile but a confused one.  
"Thank you very much ladies! I'm very grateful for taking your time!" Francis twirled the two and kissed both of their cheeks. "May our path cross again! Au revoir~" Francis left as the ladies held their kissed cheeks while blushing.

Francis whistled a merry tune ((because he kissed the ladies)) as he walked down through the corridor going to the crime scene. He swoosh the door open seeing Arthur on the phone. "Alright, gotcha. Thank you for your cooperation~" Arthur finished off.  
"Luddy-boy?" Francis questioned.  
"The forensic dept.. Just asked something about the case. What's your report?" Francis goofily smiled.  
"Aah~ the women here are very beautiful sexy virgins~ Ohonhonhon~" Arthur smacked Francis. "You are really a pervy old man!" Arthur scolded.  
Francis put his hands by his waist in a sassy manner. "*Ahem* I'm 28 years old and you are just 25 years old. I'm your senior! Respect me as-" Arthur walked away leaving Old Man Francis.  
"Hey! Listen to my report you cold-hearted loveless detective!" Arthur just looked at him and flipped the bird.

=================  
WHITE FRAME  
=================

"Now, report." Francis gave his recorder to Arthur and listened.  
"Punished? What do they mean 'punished'? Killing a man means punished?! Are they out of their minds?! Is that murdering man their saviour or are they just insane?!" Arthur grasped the recorder in anger. Francis saw this and patted his back to calm down.  
"Calm down. You might end up like Blue-eyed boy ((Ludwig)) I was also surprised they refer as punishment and not murdered."  
Arthur scratched his dirty blonde hair. "This is very weird... We should really capture this son of a...! *sigh sigh*"

===============  
BLACK FRAME  
===============

The recorder played the confusing part of the conversation. Arthur was just awkward. "A young lady turned... Into a man...?"  
Francis scratched his head in frustration. "Apparently, Killer Sparrow was seen as a man and a woman... The lady in red described Killer Sparrow as a charming charismatic young lady. While the lady in green described Killer Sparrow had a bit-muscle built structure and had a short brown messy ponytail..."  
Arthur scratched his nose as Francis wandered the crime scene. '_Is Killer Sparrow a... Cross-dresser?_' He sweated in fear as to dismiss the thought but could be a clue for Killer Sparrow. Francis approached Arthur again.  
"So, what are your thoughts about it?" Francis flicked a mucus from his nose.  
Arthur pulled Francis' long nose in frustration. "You mongrel! You're letting me do all the work!" Francis pushed Arthur and breathed in and out." #$%! It hurts like heck! Also, I was also thinking about what those two ladies said! I'm in deep confusion here too you know..."

Arthur sigh and checked his watch. '_10:14 huh... We still have time to investigate the Mercury Gazette and ask about this 'employee', Parkinson and James._' Arthur clasped his hands in gaining Francis' attention. "Since we still have time, let's visit the Mercury Gazette and have a little 'scoop' about this '_employee_', Nigel and Willard." They both left the building and drove to the newspaper company.

Little did they know, a pair of two eyes saw their departure.

* * *

If you're wondering "What's with the Black and White frames?!" It's a transition of unnecessary/unrelated/skipped events. ((It became a habit of mine ever since I watched the Monogatari series... But my deepest apologies if you are annoyed by it...))


	5. In the Eyes of a Killer

**Killer Sparrow's POV**  
_Peeking through a Venetian window, I saw those two detectives headed towards the Mercury Gazette. They seem to have some questions regarding about me, Nigel and even Mr. James. I wish to kill them out of my safety but it would make this chase quite boring. Also, no one will pay me for killing them. I will have to wait until that day to make my move. Today, I won't be visiting the 'dear' Mercury Gazette. Being on full schedule such as:_

10:20 - Meet him at the Poetry Cafe to collect the surprise  
11:35 - Meet her at the Trafalgar Square (New clientele)  
13:00 - Go to Ashbar's garage for new equipment  
15:00 - Back at home for Tea Time (Twining from Ashbar and new tea set from him)  
22:56 - Kill the Manager of Lloyds Banking Group (Snipe from above)

_*sigh* Being a famous killer, it fills in my schedule how boring... Though the pay is high and right. But I simply cannot roam the streets of London freely. I'm a paid killer after all. I kill for a price. My, my, it's almost 10:20. I must get ready and head to Poetry Cafe._

_===========  
_TIME SKIP  
===========

**Killer Sparrow's POV  
**_As I am heading towards Poetry Cafe, I always thought why would of all the places he would select such meeting place? Just across the street is the Camera Cafe which if I am not careful, I might get a picture taken. But oh well... I love poetry after all. *chuckle*_

**{April 27, 10:22  
Poetry Cafe}  
Killer Sparrow's POV**  
_As I thought, he isn't still here... He settled the time and place but he is the one to be late at my Pay Day. *sigh* Maybe he is one of the columns of the cafe, reading as he was thrown out of his position. Might as well order some tea._

[**10 minutes passed**]  
"K!" A troubled man with a long trench coat and a hat ran up to a table of a single person who was drinking tea. The person looked at the watch.

"Dear, dear, Mr. James... You are late. I was about to stand and leave but since you're rewarding me handsomely, I gave you 5-10 minutes and I was right."

The troubled man scratched the nape of his neck embarrassingly. "Sorry, K... There was a damn traffic and I got stuck!"

The person known as K motioned the man to sit down. "So, Mr. James-"

"Please no formalities and just call me Willard." K nodded.

"So, Willard what is this 'surprise'?" K pointed at a rather large parcel.

"Don't play with me, K. I know you're a smart one. You could have guessed what's inside the parcel." Willard tightened his grip on the box as to test K.

"Hmm... Let me see... Is it a new tea set imported from Turkey made out of Danish porcelain or is it from Straddoshire?" K sipped from the tea cup.

Willard was full of shock. "How did you know K?! Even the country and material was used!" K sipped some tea.

"Just some tea instincts. I have a thing for tea and such." Willard chuckled and handed over the parcel with a tea set.

"I'm grateful for your help. Now, I can finally rest peacefully." Willard grabbed his trench coat and hat. K simply finished the tea. "The pleasure was all mine, Willard James."

**Killer Sparrow's POV**  
_Now, I wonder how are those two clueless idiots ((__Arthur and Francis__)) are doing in Mercury Gazette? *chuckle*_


	6. Case 1 - Purple Lips (Invs 2)

A very late publish! Another busy week and overcome my worst enemy, Writer's Block. It was hard to overcome but I did it..!

* * *

**{April 27, 10:20**

**Oxford St., in a car}**  
Francis drove as Arthur watched the busy street of Oxford. They both hated being stuck in traffic. "Damn this traffic! This is why we should have taken the bus instead!" Francis slammed on the wheel.  
Arthur didn't care about Francis' complaining as he was in deep thought. '_Is Killer Sparrow really a Cross-dresser? If he is, then he must be disguised as one of the people out there. Disguising as a normal citizen, roaming the country of England freely while in a killing spree... Why did he disappear 8 years ago? Why did he appear now? I even thought he was captured by some police and was sent to jail but... He is pleasurably walking freely..._' Francis sigh in the awkwardness in the car.

Seeing Arthur in deep thought, Francis watched the busy street along with him. '_Right now, I cannot bother Arthur. He really wants to capture Killer Sparrow after that biggest question... If I were Killer Sparrow, what would I do? Where am I right now? What's my next murder? Why am I doing this? Am I being paid? Paid... A paid killer?!_' Francis smirked at his thought. He glanced over at Arthur, sighing and watching the street desperately. ((Arthur is very desperate right now...)) Francis shook Arthur furiously making Arthur turn and pull Francis' goatee.  
"What the-?! Why are you annoying me?! I was thinking about that damned Cross-dressing killer! Can't you just drive?!" Francis was yelping pain until Arthur let Francis' goatee free.  
Francis rubbed his goatee in pain. ((Poor Francis)) "Jeez! I was about to tell you something important!"  
Arthur lifted his head. "And what is that? Is it something about the case? Don't tell me you're hitting on me! I'll definitely send you to prison!" Arthur shouted at Francis' ear.  
"Even you're doing this, I never in my life sent you to prison! I just shook you to share some thoughts and you're already mad until you're going to send me to jail?!" Francis complained while moving the car inch by inch.  
Arthur sigh and let his ear go. "Fine... What are you going to tell me anyway?"  
Francis pouted and shook his head. "It isn't even important to you anyways." Arthur looked at him with angry eyes and just watched the cars move.

[10 minutes passed]  
As they were about to move, a man in a trench coat and hat carried a large parcel crossed their car and went inside Poetry Cafe. Both Francis and Arthur looked at the man as he left their sight. "What was that man carrying? It seemed heavy..." Francis looked at the man with concern.  
Arthur scoffed. "Maybe some gift for that café." Francis nodded and they left the traffic.

**{April 27, 11:15  
Mercury Gazette, Entrance}**  
The two detectives stared at the structure of the old building. Venetian windows, tall cracked pillars, melted cream paint and the large statue of Mercury posed at the centre of the building. They looked at each other and went inside the newspaper company. Upon entering, they smelled the salty sweat of the employees running here and there carrying varieties of newspaper of kinds, cameras, documents and other necessities.  
A woman approached the two detectives. "Good day. I'm Elizabeta Hedervary and I welcome you, detectives, to Mercury Gazette." Elizabeta said with a smile.  
"You must've heard of us, Ms. Elizabeta." Francis smirked.  
Elizabeta clasped her hands. "Oh yes. Hundreds of times I may say! Being the hot topic of London, no one fails to recognize you two. Rival detectives, top detectives and being on the most Hottest Guys of London."  
Francis chuckled as Arthur just sigh. "Well since you already know us, let's get to the point." Arthur fixed his suit.  
"Alright. Come follow me. This way, we'll talk in private about the case of this Killer Sparrow." Elizabeta guided the two as they dropped their mouths open in surprise.  
"How did she know about the case?!" They both said in unison.  
Elizabeta just smiled. "I also get some 'scoop' you know." And proceeded to the elevator ((In Arthur's argument, it's 'lift')) along with the two.

They arrived at the Director's office. Opening, the chair was facing the large Venetian window. "Director, the detectives have come to interview you about the case." Elizabeta motioned the two to bow to the Director.  
"Herro, mentaite-san. I am the new Director of Mercury Gazette, Kiku Honda. Prease to meet you." Kiku bowed along with the two.  
"You are er... Asian...?" Francis questioned.  
"Hai. Specificarry from Japan." Kiku motioned Elizabeta to get some tea. "Prease sit down and ret us discuss about the case."

================  
WHITE FRAME  
================

Kiku nodded in understanding. Francis and Arthur apparently told him everything about the Killer Sparrow case. Being as a friend of Ludwig and director of Mercury Gazette, Kiku agreed to help them and their request.  
"I'rr arrow you two to interview the emproyees around arong with *Erizabeeta-chan to guide you around." Kiku said with a small smile on his face.  
The two smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much for your cooperation!" Arthur bowed along with Francis.  
"Iie, iie. I know you two want to capture Kirrer Sparrow so badry. This is arso a request from your Chief." With that, Francis, Arthur and Elizabeta left Kiku's office. The three arrived at the main hall and interviewed the employees.

What the employees said:  
"Mr. Nigel and Mr. Willard were rivals since the beginning of Mercury Gazette. But I never heard of such employee such as that."

"I never seen such employee. No young lady as that or a young man. Sorry."

"Did you know, Nigel wanted Willard's position so badly that he scammed Willard. Nigel was rejoicing his victory!"

"Nigel was an awful boss. I wanted Willard as our boss. Sadly he resigned from the company. We never heard anything from him again."

"Last week, Mr. James resigned since Nigel took his position."

"I once heard about Willard but never seen him personally. But I saw Nigel frequently at the Yvar's Pub drinking some rum and beer with ladies surrounding him."

"Two days ago, I once saw Mr. James at a café near Oxford St. with someone. When he saw me, he greeted and treated me for tea at Poetry Cafe!"

"Never heard of that employee. But if there was, I'd like to meet him or her! Oh, and Mr. James loves drinking tea at Poetry Cafe! It's his favourite place!"

========================  
AFTER GETTING TIRED  
========================

Francis and Arthur sigh. Elizabeta stopped from walking and looked at the two desperate detectives.  
"What's with those faces? You've gathered a lot of information about Mr. Nigel and Mr. Willard!" Elizabeta sighed looking at the two down detectives.  
Francis lifted his face. "That's the point... We did got many information about Parkinson and James but not much for 'that' employee..."  
A female employee eavesdropped and coughed, getting their attention. "If you were talking about the employees, why don't you check the application desk and check the applicants. We have more new applicants applying to get in here." So the female employee went away with her ((_delicious_)) coffee.  
"That's it! Ms. Elizabeta, why didn't you told us about the application desk?"  
Elizabeta chuckled. "I was testing you two if one of you will mention about it." They both slumped their arms. '_Testing us all along...? We were desperate to search for the identity of Killer Sparrow..._'

They now arrived at the said application desk. They rummaged through the files here and there but no said employee was found.  
"Killer Sparrow must've submitted a wrong application..." Arthur said as he read a random application.  
Elizabeta turned and smacked Arthur. "Hey! What was that for?!"  
"How rude of you! Do you think we're easily deceived?!" Elizabeta loudly said while crumpling a random paper on her hand in anger.  
Francis popped out his head from hundreds of files. "Well there was no information about the employee..."  
Elizabeta sighed. "We usually check the applicants file whether it is true and not. The computer didn't detect any wrong file. It's impossible that Killer Sparrow sent it wrong..."  
Francis took hold of Elizabeta's shoulders. "Do you know who're you dealing with? Killer Sparrow is no ordinary killer as you suspect! This one's tougher than any serial killers I tell you! He plans everything in his murders accordingly!" Elizabeta understood what Francis told her.  
She nodded and Francis let go of her. '_Never seen that pervy old man like this before!' _ Arthur thought.  
Francis all of a sudden twirled Elizabeta. "But if you insist, why don't we just file up each other at a hotel~?" Elizabeta stared at him in awe as to ready to strike. She kicked Francis in the groins making Francis fall down while touching his 'thing' again.  
"I heard you are also a pervy detective. You don't care whoever you are seducing." Arthur tries to stop his laughing looking at his (poor) 'partner' crying in pain.  
" #$%! Why is my love life like this?! I thought I was one of the Hottest Guys of London!" He said in between his cries.  
Arthur got up and knelt down at Francis' level. "My, my, just because Ms. Elizabeta said that doesn't mean she will go on a relationship with a wanker like you. If you look closely at her, you can tell she already has a lover."  
Elizabeta blushed and giggled like a school-girl. "You guessed it right! But to have you inform that I am already engaged with Roderich~!" ((*insertheartheart*)) Elizabeta showed them her engagement ring.  
"So it's a quartz ring imported from India huh..." Arthur observed her ring on her finger.  
Francis lifted his face. "That's so cheap of your fiancee! Even I could afford to buy that!" Arthur pushed Francis' head down.

"Quiet you git!"

================  
WHITE FRAME  
================

The detectives along with Elizabeta and Kiku, exited the building. "Thank you very much, Ms. Elizabeta and Mr. Kiku for your cooperation." Francis and Arthur bowed.  
"It was nothing. We wirr do what we can to herp you in this *inbestigation." Said Kiku.  
Elizabeta smiled at the detectives. "I had fun in this little investigation thing. I wish to work with you two again sometime. Oh! And this is the address to Mr. James." Francis and Arthur accepted the card and went inside the car and drove off as Elizabeta and Kiku waved their goodbyes.

================  
MEANWHILE  
================

K smirked as it aimed the next victim. "Good night, Little Cock Robin." K fired the sniper making the victim fall from the chair.

* * *

Having fun writing in Killer Sparrow's POV.. I guess I like writing in KS' view :D


	7. Tint of Red and a Squeeze of Memory

Today is Sunday in my country meaning another chapter yay~ it seems that France is getting some of England's spotlight in the investigation *hmmm~*and it was his birthday last week, I missed that special day! I'M SORRY FRANCE! OTL

A/N: *opened Fanfiction and logged in. Saw the views* OAO... 100+ reads?! I-I-I just happened to post another chapter/this story and we guys already have hundreds of reads! Thanks guys so much! It's... I'm so speechless!

So uh.. *ahemahem* I thought about taking a quick break from the main story and this what happened OTL

* * *

**{April 28, 10:00  
Somewhere}  
Killer Sparrow's POV  
** _It seems that those two mongrels solved the case of Nigel Parkinson. It's also a good thing that I hacked into the Mercury Gazette's computer and deleted Willard's and my information. Very easy. Hm-hmm. They're not like the previous detectives that attempted to capture me. They're more fun to tease with especially if they're rivals. *chuckle* I bet they are going to Corpationem to investigate that damned President, Samuel Anderson and his 'private secretary' Anne Drew. But as long as they don't know 'their' whereabouts, I am practically safe. *yawn* Since I finished my 'chores' in killing the Mana__ger, It's time for me to have a little visit to Ashbar and show him my new tea set from Willard. *chuckle*_

**{13:28  
Marsh Wall}  
Killer Sparrow's POV  
** _Ashbar's apartment is very far from mine. That's why I hate visits but I have to keep up my appearance to get more money. I'm such a petty swindler. *sigh* I wonder if there are new clientele for me. It's getting more and more boring without any excitement._

**{13:45**  
**South Quay Square}**  
Knocked on the door. Hearing from inside, a man opened up the door with headphones on. "K, my man! You've arrived." The man let K in. "What's in the package, my friend?"Ashbar asked as K settled the parcel down.  
"Oh, a new tea set from Willard. Ready the tea for Tea time, Ashbar."  
Ashbar bowed in reply and proceeded to the kitchen. "Yo'r killings are in the news, man! Someone already discovered Ms. Manager's body from last night." Ashbar said from the kitchen.

"Who discovered it?" K turned on the television.  
"Some curious neighbour." Ashbar got the new kettle. K just focused on the television.  
"I've also heard that the top two detectives are on the hunt for you man! The police are going wild for you these days!" Ashbar put the tea in the kettle.  
"You heard that right, Ashbar. Those two detectives are far more different from the rest of the world. They're more... Active and fun to tease." Ashbar sat next to K.  
"But yo' gotta be careful K. They sent the Topsies of London!" K just chuckled. "It makes it even more fun in this little chase." The two chuckled as Ashbar turned the volume up.

[**Meanwhile at Tomatemopoli Mart]**  
Arthur was in a long line with stuffs like tea packs, sugar, flour and some crumpets.'_Damn this #$%% long line! Who is even in charge of the cashier?!' _Arthur popped out his head from the fat guy to have a clearer vision but much to his dismay, there was a tall man blocking his sight.  
'_FFFFFUUUUUUU- I am going to be late for the meeting! ((_He and Francis plans to meet at Camera Cafe_))' _As it was Arthur's turn at the cashier, his smile was replaced by a frown seeing a man in front of the cashier.  
"You?!" The cashier pointed at him.  
"You?!" Arthur pointed at the man back.  
"What are you doing here?!" Both said unison.  
"I'm asking you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in Spain?!" The man known as Antonio covered Arthur's mouth.  
"You're a blabbermouth! I remember we banished you from here!" Antonio said as Arthur recalled the events.

==================  
FLASHBACK  
==================

**{February 14 (Valentine's Day), 22:45**  
**Yvar's Pub}**  
Arthur chugged another glass of beer. Apparently, he was embarrassed by Francis by setting up a date with Amelie Jones, Alfred's sister. Then Francis purposely served a large amount of '_tea_'((vodka and beer. the drunker, the better)) to Arthur and Amelie. ((I'll leave to you what happened when England was so drunk)) Much to Arthur's dismay, he was embarrassed in front of Amelie. Arthur swayed left and right until he landed inside of the convenience store where Antonio works. Arthur caused a lot of ruckus inside even accidentally referred Antonio as his 'wife'. Arthur was then banned by the Tomatemopoli Mart manager. ((Love sucks for Arthur...))

==================  
END OF FLASHBACK  
==================

Arthur sweat-dropped from the memory and heard the murmurs of the customers. He dragged Antonio outside the mart before Antonio could even stop him.  
"What are you doing?! I am busy working! The shoppers will get mad!" Antonio placed his hands on his waist.  
"Why did you even recalled that memory?! It's embarrassing in front of those people!" Arthur cried out.  
Antonio scoffed. "I didn't make you remember the events, but I was making you remember that you're not allowed in the store! You'll cause another ruckus like bef-" Arthur stopped Antonio's sentence.  
"Nonsense! Stop with that crap! I don't want to remember it...!" Arthur cried out. Antonio sighed and smacked Arthur on the head.  
"You are a *viejo loco... Go away and vanish from here." Antonio was then stopped by Arthur who was already sulking.  
Antonio sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who cares about it? We're also distant from each other." Antonio tried to pry out of Arthur's grip but he couldn't.  
"*sigh* This is why Amelie and even your brothers, left you to go to **Estados Unidos." Antonio said without averting his eyes. This caused Arthur to tighten his grip and made him even more despair. Antonio just watched Arthur sulk in a corner. Sniffles can be heard from Arthur at this point.

"Toni~!" Francis called out making Antonio turn and wave at him. Francis noticed Arthur sulking.  
"What happened to that desperate old man?" Francis pointed at Arthur.  
"I just told him that he is banned from the store but instead he remembered what all happened during Valentine's Day." Antonio sighed.  
Francis burst into laughter. "Ah! I remember what happened! It was such a memorable day for me! He was embarrassed in front of Amelie! He still can't hold his liquor!" Francis laughed and laughed as Antonio just looked at him.  
"Mi amigo, I know that it's very funny but it's disturbing the shoppers a lot... I also remembered when you and ***Phuong Ha Linh are together but then you two broke up and she went back to Vietnam." Francis recalled and even sulked.  
The two sulked with Antonio just looking at them.

"Idiotas..."

* * *

Spain... Is dat u?! Who are you?! ((Well he did hate England before and I included in the Summary that this story has a bit of OOC...)) Anyways, I'm currently in progress of the next chapter I'm trying my best to make it interesting!

*Meri - aMERIca. His female counterpart is ((not canonically)) called Meri or something like that. I also made Francis call Amelie as Meri to joke Arthur. ((Although his human name doesn't have 'Meri' in it... But it will be nicknames called by Francis for them))

**Phuong Ha Linh/Vietnam ((This is not her canon name only my fan made name for her since she still doesn't have a human name yet.))  
Phuong means Phoenix (after Vietnam suffered greatly, she rose up like a phoenix)  
Ha means Tiger (In her character profile, she is described as headstrong due to a number of strong women in Vietnam)  
Linh comes from Dinh Bo Linh (first Vietnamese emperor. He is the emperor and founder of the second Vietnamese dynasty, who, after a decade of anarchy, reunified his country, and got an official recognition of Vietnam as a state Independent from China. That's what I read...)


	8. Case 1 - Purple Lips (Resolution)

Alright! I finished Case 1! It was fun and... Long... But hey! It's enjoyable! I'm already doing Case 2 and it might take awhile for the planning, plotting, dialogues and murdering but I'll finish it soon!

* * *

**{April 28, 9:28**

**London Police Station}  
** "Vhaaaaat?! Another murder?! Vho is it zhis time?! Manager of Llyods Banking Group?! *Ahemahem* Alright. I see. Danke. I'll let zhem know." Ludwig put the phone down and sighed. He rubbed his temples in frustration.  
The door opened revealing Kiku who was exhausted. "Rudwig-san! I heard there is another murder." Kiku said in between his panting.  
Ludwig sighed again and lit a cigar from his pocket. "You heard zhat right. Zhis time it's zhe Manager of Lloyds Banking Group."  
Elizabeta, who was eavesdropping, revealed herself and bowed to Ludwig. "*Ludwig-chan, Can I ask a favor of you."  
Ludwig exhaled some smoke. "Vhat is it?"  
Elizabeta had a determined look on her face while Kiku was only sweating from Elizabeta's decision.

**{April 28, 10:13  
Camera Cafe}  
** Francis took a sip of his coffee as he just stared at Arthur ((who was still sulking)) Francis sighed and thwacked Arthur on the forehead. No reply but still sulking. Francis continued to annoy Arthur but no reply. Francis finally got his phone out and dialled a number.  
"Hey *Meri~!" Francis joyfully said as Arthur flinched.  
"So when are you-" Arthur got up from his seat and snatched Francis' phone.  
"Amelieeeee~! Why did you leave meeee?! I didn't mean to call him that! I swear I had no affair with your brother nor that **bastard!"((Antonio)) The phone hanged up on Arthur. "Amelie?! Amelieeee!" Arthur cried out.  
Francis thwacked Arthur from the head again.  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Arthur rubbed his temple.  
"That was Alfred I was calling." Francis sipped from his cup.  
Arthur jerked in surprise. "A-A-Alfred...?" Arthur shivered from the embarrassment. He grabbed Francis' shoulders and shook him furiously. "Why didn't you told me that you git?! Now, I am both embarrassed from the Jones' siblings! Especially to Amelie!" Francis smirked and giggled.

=======================  
WHITE FRAME  
=======================

Francis was able to calm Arthur down after several attempts of kicking and punching ((plus cursing)) Francis. Arthur got the card out that Elizabeta gave them. The two examined the card. "So, Willard lives near St. Luke's Ave..." Francis sipped another tea.  
Arthur slumped his head on his palm. "It's a bit far than I expected. We'll have to leave early and head there. From here, we'll just take the ca-"  
Francis hushed him. "No more cars! I hate the traffic you know!"  
"Then what?" Arthur sighed as Francis smiled.

========================  
WHITE FRAME  
========================

Francis yelled very happily as Arthur shrugged. Francis earlier convinced Arthur to take one of London's icons, the buses. Big and red in colour. Francis looked like a child who just received a gift. Arthur face-palmed himself in annoyance. '_Why is this wanker my partner...?_'  
Francis shook Arthur's shoulder. "Hey! Hey Artie! Take a picture of me!" Francis gave his phone to Arthur. "Just tap here and wait for the picture!" Francis posed full of pride. Arthur could hear the murmurs of the passengers.  
Arthur planned to hold the shutter button until he the will stop.  
"Did you already took it?" Francis asked, still posing. '_Wait for it... Wait for it..._'

"Can I join too?"

'_Eh?_' Arthur looked blankly at the little girl while tugging Francis' pants. "I'm a big fan of yours, Mr. Bonnefoy!" A little girl asked Francis.  
"Oui mon cher!" Francis held the little girl. The passengers also decided to join the photo ((because... They're fans of Francis...)).  
Arthur sighed as his plan was ruined but he chuckled. He clicked the shutter button and the picture was taken. All of them including the passengers had a fun time with the two detectives.

=====================  
TIME SKIP  
=====================

The bus was almost empty as it was already night-time. Francis and Arthur just watched the passengers go in and out of the bus as time passed on. Finally, the bus stopped at Brixton. Now, the two just need to walk and find Willard's house.  
"We just have to walk and find St. Luke's Ave.." Arthur pointed straight ahead. Francis nodded and followed Arthur. The two could hear the cats meowing, cars moving and some footsteps. It was quiet and dark only the street lamps lit the street. Francis kept on glancing on his surroundings while Arthur just casually boringly walked.  
"Why do you feel so calm?! Aren't you alerted Artie?!" Francis whispered-shouted.  
"I live in England you git. I know my routes around here and there." Arthur just boringly said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying that because I live in France?!" Francis softly cried out.  
Arthur glanced at him and gave him a 'Who-cares-about-it?' look. Francis was dramatically tearing up.  
Arthur just sighed and continued walking. "We're almost at St. Luke's Ave.. So, hurry up or I'll leave you here alone." Francis flinched and ran to Arthur. Another footsteps joined with them.

=====================  
TIME SKIP  
=====================

After a couple of minutes asking for directions, the two stumbled upon where Willard lives. Francis observed while Arthur walked to the doorstep and rang the bell.

"C-c-coming!" The man yelled from inside.

Finally opening the door, Francis' and Arthur's eyes widen in surprise. The man who they saw wearing a large trench coat and a hat carrying a large parcel was the man whom they are looking for. "Y-you're... Willard J-James...?" Francis slowly pointed at the man.  
"What can I do for the Top Detectives of London?" Willard fixed his glasses  
Arthur slammed his fist on the door making Willard tumble in fear. "You know already what we're here for, Willard James." Arthur said in a rather angry voice. Francis and Willard only shivered in fear.

========================  
WHITE FRAME  
========================

Willard settled two cups of tea on the table. Arthur looked at the tea with disgust.  
"I-i-is it hot?" Willard shifted his glasses again. Arthur held the cup of tea and observed the details.  
"We came in for some questions for you, Willard." Arthur put down the cup and he looked at Willard. Francis looked at Arthur in the eye.  
Arthur slammed his hands on the table. "Where were you during April 24 at 22:00?!" Willard jerked in surprise.  
"W-what are you talking about?! I was at home at that time!" Arthur took hold of Willard's collar. "Don't-"

"Arthur!"

Willard and Arthur shifted their attention at Francis. Francis held Arthur's arm and dragged him near the doorway.  
"What are you doing you git?! I'm questioning the suspect!" Arthur yelled at Francis but he smacked Arthur on the forehead.  
"Are you really a top detective? You can't call him a suspect if you don't have proof." Arthur tried to get out of Francis' grip but he didn't flinch.  
"We have proof that he is conspirator of Killer Sparrow!" Arthur struggled in getting out of Francis' grip.  
Francis sighed. "That isn't enough, you know. You can't really express yourself in words but instead in action. Let me deal with the questioning." Arthur wasn't sure. He doesn't trust Francis that much. "Just let me deal with this."  
Arthur sighed and glanced away. "Fine..." Francis finally released Arthur. The two sat to their places, continuing the questioning.  
Francis cleared his throat, getting Willard's attention. "Now, Mr. Willard, Please tell us what you did on April 24." Francis sipped from his tea. "Certainly. Well,"

-"In the morning, I woke up at 7:32. I prepared breakfast. Bacon, eggs and toast."  
-"In the afternoon, I went to Oxford St. to meet up with some of my co-worker to have tea."  
"Is it that necessary?" Francis questioned. "I wanted to know how was Mercury Gazette was doing." Francis motioned for him to continue.  
-"At night time, I went out to the convenience store to buy some tea."

"What kind of tea?" Arthur pulled Francis' ear.  
"Why on earth you would questioned that?!" Arthur whispered-yelled.  
"Just want to know." Francis whispered back.  
"W-well, I bought some Twining." Willard scratched his neck.  
Francis took a sip. "Well that explains how this tea tastes." Willard chuckled nervously.  
"How about on April 26?" Willard recalled the events. "I did my usual cycle as what I have stated earlier."  
Francis hummed. He examined Willard carefully. His eyes laid on Willard's hands that were full of cuts. Willard saw Francis' eye direction and looked at his injured hands. "You might as well noticed this? Well, I clumsily broke a tea cup last time so I ordered a new one..."  
Francis nodded. Arthur, who was watching kept on glaring Willard, making him uncomfortable. Francis looked at Arthur and smacked him. Arthur growled but kept his composure. Francis laid his hands together and crossed his legs. Arthur widened his eyes in surprise.

'_Th-this is...?! That git is starting...!'_

"I have a question to one of your statements. That is, I questioned one of your employees before. What you said you met with one of your employees was correct. However, they say you met with someone at a café at Oxford St.. You couldn't have possibly forgotten about that, could you?"  
"What are you saying? I didn't meet with anyone other than my employee."  
Francis smirked. "How is that possible? The café you were in was clear glass, is it not? If they said they saw you with someone, it means they are just across the street or the café's windows are open glass. Possibly, you were in Camera Cafe and your employee was in Poetry Cafe or maybe across the street." Willard softly gasped.  
Francis snickered. "I also heard you liked being at Poetry Cafe. Is it because of the poetry books or maybe the tea? Or where you have met your first love?" Willard gasped and lifted his head.  
He sighed. "Yes... You are correct... I loved Poetry Cafe because of my..."

"First love"

"... She loved reading poetry books..." Francis nodded and continued on.  
Willard was sweating. "Are you... Suspecting me...?"  
Arthur stood up. "Of co-"  
But was quickly shut by Francis who only smiled. "No, no. We're only questioning you." Willard sighed in relief.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Arthur whispered-shouted... Again...  
"Don't ruin the atmosphere. Idiot." Francis chuckled as Arthur just kept his composure. "Your hand, couldn't it be possible that you tried to open the said package?"  
Willard nodded. "Y-yeah. I suck at-"

"Wrapping-"

"-and cutting parcels."  
Francis hummed. "Wrapping? I didn't ask anything if you wrapped any packages."  
Willard sweated. "Aren't you also doing that when you open and warp a package, right?" Willard smiled nervously.  
"Yes but I only asked if you tried to open a package. But oh well, let's move on."

========================  
BLACK FRAME  
========================

The sound of the tick-tock of the clock could be heard from the silent room.

Francis looked at Willard straight to the eye. "The package you brought, it isn't for 'that someone'?"  
"What? I already told you, I broke a tea-cup last time and I needed to order a new one!" Willard outbursted.  
"It is merely just A SINGLE tea-cup. If it was a tea set, it would be understandable but ordering a tea set just for a tea-cup? You may have loads of cash in your pocket wallet despite resigning last week." Willard jerked up.  
"You, may as well, met up with Killer Sparrow, is it no?"  
"What?! That's outrageous! Didn't he disappear 8 years ago?! He couldn't have returned!" Francis' eyes were like of a predator, aiming at his prey at a right time to attack.  
"Don't play with me, James. I find it amusing though. I couldn't even solve how you contacted Killer Sparrow."

He showed several photos of Willard at Camera Cafe with Killer Sparrow and a few photos where he got the package. "How did you...?"  
"You didn't also revenge on Nigel Parkinson only for the position as Director but also for your beloved 'Belle', is it no?"  
"H-how did you...?! Are you stalking me?!" Francis stood up and leaned in closer to Willard. "Tsk, tsk, what a rude word for you to say that. I don't 'stalk' I-"

"-Investigate."

"I am also a detective. A detective who gathers information and evidence to find out the truth behind the murder. Whether you lie or use dirty tricks, the truth will also find its way out."  
Willard, who was stunned, stood up. "And what proof do you have huh?! Only these photos?! This could be anybody, somebody you don't even know!" Francis chuckled.

"The card of Killer Sparrow, left at the crime scene."

"W-what...? Card…?"  
"Yes. Aren't you the previous director of a famous newspaper company? You should already now till now that Killer Sparrow would leave a card on its victim with the poem 'Who Killed Cock Robin?' With a black sparrow. We also saw you cross the street last time, you carried a rather heavy package very carefully as if it were docile. It could only means that it's a reward for Killer Sparrow. Your tea set had a few stains, broken parts and looks rather antique. What you said you ordered a new one, you could have possibly showed it out, won't you?" Willard knelt in defeat and cried a few tears.

"Everything you said was right. I didn't just revenge on him because he scammed me; he was also the one who crashed Belle's car! He didn't cared about paying her medical bills and I tried every means to let her live but she died in the end... Even though I wanted him be killed by my own hands, I don't have the hands to kill him! I just want my beloved Belle back and for her soul to rest in peace!" Arthur looked at Willard with pitiful eyes while Francis just looked at him.

"Revenge is not the sweetest thing that she wanted. It is only your never-ending love will rest her peacefully." Francis said.

"I never knew... Even it was just a single tea-cup could even suspect me by you..." Willard said as Arthur cuffed him already.  
At the end of the day, Willard James was still sent to jail for questioning and a crime of paying a killer.  
Arthur looked at Francis. It seems that he returned to normal after his ((scary)) serious face. "How did you get all those information?!"  
Francis winked at him. "Don't you remember I went to Tomatemopoli Mart even though I must be at the meeting place waiting for you?" Francis started walking away.  
"You...! Hey wait!" Arthur caught up with Francis and left.

Case 1 - Purple Lips, SOLVED.

========================  
MEANWHILE  
========================

"Willard James, former Director of Mercury Gazette was sent to jail for questioning and for the crime of hiring a killer. The infamous detectives of London, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, solved another case! And this-" The television was shut off. "Hmph. He was eventually caught by these two. This chase will be rather,"

"Interesting."

* * *

*"Ludwig-chan" - Accrdg. to some history books or Wiki, Germany and Hungary had a long history together or meaning they are on good terms


End file.
